This invention relates generally to apparatus which can be utilized as high frequency fluid pulsators and, more particularly, to apparatus which can create a pulsed flow in which the pulse rate and the flow rate are independently controlled. Apparatus for generating a pulsing flow, either blowing or sucking a vacuum, has a variety of uses such as paint removal and surface cleaning processes; driving means for cutting tools, entrenching equipment, and pneumatic hammers; and in aerodynamic research, such applications as boundary layer flow separation, thrust vectoring, exhaust gas mixing and cooling, and noise reduction. In such aerospace applications as pulse jets, combustion is intermittent or pulsing rather than continuous and pulse generators enhance fuel burning efficiency.
Many prior art pulsator designs use some type of nozzle design with spring loaded shutters to generate the pulse flow. These devices are limited by the mass flow rate that can be achieved. Other designs have problems with friction and load angularity which inhibit any mechanical coupling.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device to pulse or chop an otherwise steady fluid flow stream to produce a pulsed stream that can be used to calibrate a fluctuating thrust measuring device that has the capability to measure both frequency and force simultaneously.
It is another object of this invention to obtain high frequency pulsed and clearly defined mass flow in which the pulse frequency, duty cycle, and mass flow rate can be independently controlled.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide multiple chambers that allow more than one flow rate, frequency or phase when required.